(a) Field
The present invention relates to a display device, such as a liquid crystal display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display, may include two panels with field generating electrodes (such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode) and may include a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two panels. The liquid crystal display may generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, to determine orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, such that images displayed by the liquid crystal display may be controlled.
In a liquid crystal display, in order to implement a wide viewing angle, a pixel may include a plurality of domains having different liquid crystal molecule alignment directions.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.